Some Things Never Change
by ffnetgoddess
Summary: I know I tell you this all the time…” he began in his Australian accent, eyeing the stuffed toys lining her walls. “But I hate these cruddy Rainbow Monkeys.” Takes place shortly before INTERVIEWS. Look inside for better explanation. Please read!


This story takes place a few hours before Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. and is a fluffy little story about Kuki and Wally. I mainly wrote this because I felt that Kuki had gotten so serious over the years, and I was sure that Wally could cure her of that.

I do not own the wonderful show about our friends in the KND, and if I did it would still be going, 'cause I would never, ever give it up. Also, there'd be way more 3/4.

I hope you like it!

-ffnetgoddess

Kuki Sanban's office was located inside the head of a giant, metal Rainbow Monkey. The room was filled to the ceiling with the multicolored stuffed toys, even those that hadn't been released to the public yet. When she was young, this would have been her paradise, but she was now an adult, and these trivialities brought her no joy. This was her workplace.

There was no time for play.

She was sitting behind her rounded desk on a hot July afternoon, the sun beating down on her back through the glass eyes of the giant monkey. Kuki absently turned on the fan simply by clapping twice, then went back to working on the payroll for the entire worldwide corporation. It was an important job, and someone had to do it.

"Ms. Sanban," her secretary's bored voice sounded through the intercom on her desk. "Someone's here to see you."

Kuki sighed. "Is it important?"

A man's voice this time. "I should think I'm pretty important to you, Kuki."

She groaned slightly, but couldn't completely suppress an automatic smile at the sound of his voice.

She pressed her finger back on the talk button. "Send him in."

Her office's massive door creaked open and in walked her husband, Wallaby Beetles. _Doctor _Wallaby Beetles, as he know liked to be called.

"I know I tell you this all the time…" he began in his Australian accent, eyeing the stuffed toys lining her walls. "But I hate these cruddy Rainbow Monkeys."

"Sometimes I hate them, too," Kuki replied.

Wally laughed and walked up to her desk, then hoisted himself up onto it. "Now, I don't believe that for a second. They've been your life since we were kids."

"Well, they're still my life. But now it's work. Just like those papers you're sitting on."

He didn't move. "What'cha doin'?"

"Working on the payroll," Ms. Sanban said with a bored expression.

"Ugh," Wally gagged. "Cruddy math. I always hated it. Brain surgery's more my bag."

"Sure." She smiled. "I don't think you would have hated math if you hade been any good at it."

He laughed again. She could always make him laugh. "I can't argue with you there. I used to think one plus one was… eleventy or somethin'!"

"I'm pretty sure you thought it was 'Q'." Kuki shut her laptop so she could better enjoy the conversation. "But you weren't nearly the idiot _I_ was back then."

"You crazy?" her husband scoffed. "That's like saying Yale's better than Harvard." He was always quick to drop a Harvard reference.

Kuki stared at her husband. "Yale is awesome, and you know it," she said, being a proud graduate of the home of the Bulldogs.

"Yeah, yeah." He ruffled her hair condescendingly, shaking it out of its tight bun. "Back to the point, you were not dumber than me when we were kids."

She sighed and pulled her hair band off to redo the bun. "I was a total ditz. Those silly toys were all I ever thought about."

Wallaby smiled proudly. "And me, of course."

Kuki pushed him off the desk.

"Don't flatter yourself. You had the most enormous crush on me for six years."

Wally blushed from where he was now sitting on the marble floor.

"And you only built up the confidence to ask me out once you got taller than me." Kuki snorted at the memory.

Wally got a dreamy look in his eyes as he remembered that day. He had put off asking her for six years, and the height thing had been his way of stalling. He'd told himself that as soon as he was tall enough, he'd go right up to her and ask her to go to a movie. She chose the movie and they'd seen _Rainbow Monkeys' Fantastical Lovey-Dovey Adventures In Space_, but it was still the greatest day in his teenaged life.

"Hmm…" he chuckled inwardly. "You were so cute back then."

"I know, I know- 'What happened?'" Kuki rolled her eyes, guessing his next sentence.

"What? No. You're still adorable." He smiled as her cheeks turned red. "It's just, you were so happy and carefree. It bugged the crud outta me, but oddly enough, it was my favorite thing about you."

Kuki frowned. "I'm not like that anymore, am I? I'm always so serious." She got up and plopped herself down next to him on the ground.

"Not always. You just have a lot of stress to deal with around here." Wally put his arm around her shoulder.

She rested her head on his. "I'm surrounded by stuffed animals all day. You've got sick people and brains and sharp…thingies. How are you always so calm?"

He shrugged slightly, careful not to move her in any way. "Always have been. Maybe I'm still too dumb to be anything else," he joked.

"Maybe." Kuki grinned. Wally kicked her foot.

She laughed. She was so happy around him; ever since the day they met he could always make her smile. Milestones of their relationships flashed through her mind. The first time he'd said 'I love you' to her- sure, he was pretending to be her stuffed toy, Mr. Huggykins, but there was some truth in the phrase; their first kiss- a kiss is still a kiss weather you're a zombie or not; their first date and that awful, awful movie; when he proposed to her, and that he'd passed out beforehand from being so nervous; and their wedding, his explanation for his extremely long vows being that he was trying to express how much he loved her, despite the fact that words could never do that. Who cared about the silly Rainbow Monkeys?

Wallaby Beetles was her life now, and always would be.

"Well," his voice broke into her thoughts. "We'd better get goin'. We got that fake interview with Father in a few hours, and Numbuh 5 called me to tell us to meet her and Numbuh 2 at the old tree house to plan for it." He stood and offered his hand to his wife. She took it and he pulled her up.

"That should be fun." Kuki giggled at the thought of tricking the KND's nemesis into rocketing out of this end of the galaxy. "And then Numbuh 1's coming home?"

"Yup. Finally." They exchanged an excited glance before walking down the fancy red carpet to her office door, hand in hand.

Wally grabbed the handle to open it, but first looked back to Kuki.

"I love you, Numbuh 3," he said seriously.

She grinned. She lifted herself onto her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, she giggled and said, "I love you too, Numbuh 4."

And that was something that would always stay the same.

--------------

I actually really like how this turned out. I just love these two, and they're one of my favorite TV couples of all time.

Please review! If you have any constructive criticism, please say it nicely, or I'll cry. Seriously.

I would love to do some more 3/4 stories, if you want. Any ideas for another one would be appreciated.

Also, I'm curious about one last thing…

In Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., when Numbuhs 2 and 3 were sitting together… were any of you guys holing your breath, thinking 'No, no, no, this can't be happening, oh my god why isn't she with Numbuh 4?'

And then at the end when he said 'Would you mind huggin' your own wife instead of mine,' you breathed a sigh of relief and went all tingly inside?

'Cause I did. It was the scariest experience ever.

They so did that on purpose…


End file.
